Lab Rats Haikus
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: A collection of haiku poems describing each of the Lab Rats characters.
1. Haiku Poem One: Spike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Just a fun little idea I had! Hope you enjoy! **

**Haikus are a very short form of Japanese poetry. Traditional haiku poems usually only consist of three lines with line one being 5 syllables, line two being 7 syllables, and line three being 5 syllables. **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem One: Spike_**

**_Chase's Other Half_**

**_He'll rip your intestines out_**

**_Don't you mess with him! _**

* * *

**What did you think? Should I make more? Which Lab Rats characters would you like to see next? Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Haiku Poem Two: Bree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D  
**

**Here's the second haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Two: Bree_**

**_She's fast as the wind_**

**_Feel the need for Bree speed?_**

**_Hop on! Free of charge! _**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	3. Haiku Poem Three: Marcus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! :D  
**

**Here's the third haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Three: Marcus  
_**

**_Was just an android_**

**_Who met his fate in the end  
_**

**_Could've been a friend _**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! The next poem will be Chase!  
**


	4. Haiku Poem Four: Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like these so far! :D  
**

**Here's the fourth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Four: Chase  
_**

**_The Mission Leader  
_**

**_No respect that he deserves_**

**_Choose good or evil? _**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	5. Haiku Poem Five: Adam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the fifth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Five: Adam  
_**

**_Happy and care-free  
_**

**_What he lacks in brains and smarts  
_**

**_He makes up in strength _**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	6. Haiku Poem Six: Douglas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the sixth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Six: Douglas  
_**

**_Kicked out by brother  
_**

**_A new lab and an android_**

**_Getting his kids back  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! The next poem will be Donald!  
**


	7. Haiku Poem Seven: Donald

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the seventh haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Seven: Donald  
_**

**_He's a tech mogul_**

**_With three kids in the basement_**

**_A friend named Eddy _**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	8. Haiku Poem Eight: Leo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the eighth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Eight: Leo  
_**

**_Got a new step-dad _**

**_Three siblings in the basement_**

**_One big adventure_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	9. Haiku Poem Nine: Tasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the ninth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Nine: Tasha  
_**

**A newlywed wife**

**A seeking news-reporter  
**

**A loving mother **

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	10. Haiku Poem Ten: Victor Krane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the tenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Ten: Victor Krane  
_**

**Became bionic  
**

**Created a whole army  
**

**To conquer the world  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	11. Haiku Poem Eleven: Principal Perry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the eleventh haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Eleven: Principal Perry  
_**

**All will run and hide  
**

**From the pantsuit-clad bulldog  
**

**In Mission Creek High  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	12. Haiku Poem Twelve: S-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the twelfth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twelve: S-1  
_**

**One of Krane's soldiers  
**

**Controlled by the Triton App  
**

**Not just a mere girl  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	13. Haiku Poem Thirteen: Eddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the thirteenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirteen: Eddy  
_**

**Donnie's creation  
**

**May be more than meets the eye  
**

**Better watch your back!  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**

**NOTE: It's official! I have decided to make a third Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover! It will now be a trilogy! Check out my profile for a poll and trailer to my upcoming story! Let me know what you think in the reviews! :D **


	14. Haiku Poem Fourteen: Sebastian (S-3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the fourteenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Fourteen: Sebastian (S-3)  
_**

**Chase's new best friend  
**

**He is now seeking revenge  
**

**For his father's death  
**

* * *

**I was too excited to wait so I decided to make Sebastian (S-3) the fourteenth poem in my Lab Rats haiku collection! I hope you liked it! :D**

**Anyways, question time!**

**Should the next two poems be about Bob and Spin or would you prefer I start doing the recurring characters (Stephanie, Caitlin, Ethan, Owen, etc.)? **

**It's your vote! Let me know in the reviews! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**

**Bonus Question: What did you all think of the season finale? I thought it was epic! The mega cliffhanger and promo for the new season makes me can't wait for the next episode! :D **


	15. Haiku Poem Fifteen: Bob

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks to everyone who answered my questions last chapter and put their vote in! Here's the fifteenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Fifteen: Bob  
_**

**Adam's new best friend  
**

**Always getting in trouble  
**

**Two peas in a pod  
**

* * *

**Spin will be next! As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	16. Haiku Poem Sixteen: Spin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the sixteenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Sixteen: Spin  
_**

**He's best friends with Bob  
**

**Is the youngest bionic  
**

**Rivals with Leo  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	17. Haiku Poem Seventeen: Caitlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Here's the seventeenth haiku poem! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Seventeen: Caitlin  
_**

**Bree's quirky best friend  
**

**Who had a crush on Adam  
**

**And chased after Chase  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem! I'm also taking requests, so if there's a certain Lab Rats character that I haven't done yet and you want me to do next, let me know in the reviews! :D  
**

**I also have a new poll up on my profile on whether I should continue my story "Second Chance", check it out and vote if you want to! I'd love some feedback! :) **


	18. Haiku Poem Eighteen: Owen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Thanks for everyone's requests so far! If there's a certain Lab Rats character you want to see next, don't hesitate to request one! Here's the eighteenth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Eighteen: Owen  
_**

**Bree's artist boyfriend  
**

**Created butter Perry  
**

**Sketches his feelings  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	19. Haiku Poem Nineteen: Otis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the nineteenth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Nineteen: Otis  
_**

**A bionic dog  
**

**Tried to get rid of Douglas  
**

**Likes peanut butter**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! I'm still taking requests if there's a certain Lab Rats character you want! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	20. Haiku Poem Twenty: Alistair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twentieth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty: Alistair  
_**

**A foreign exchange  
**

**Assumed to be bionic  
**

**Has own dodge-ball team  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! Suggest or request a certain Lab Rats character you want me to do next that I haven't already done! See ya on the next poem!  
**

**NOTE: I have a new poll up on my profile! Vote for the crossover story that interests you the most! Which one would you like to read? Summaries of stories are on my profile! Whichever crossover story gets the highest number of votes will be written and published! Vote now! :D **


	21. Haiku Poem Twenty-One: Kate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twenty-first haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-One: Kate  
_**

**One of the students  
**

**Has a Commando App too  
**

**Faced off against Bree  
**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do, let me know! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	22. Haiku Poem Twenty-Two: Kerry Perry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twenty-second haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Two: Kerry Perry  
_**

**_Terry Perry's niece _**

**_Babysat by Bree and Chase_**

**_Stayed at the island _**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do, let me know! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	23. Haiku Poem Twenty-Three: Troy West

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twenty-third haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Three: Troy West  
_**

**_An android actor  
_**

**_Part of an android army  
_**

**_Defeated by Bree  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do, let me know! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	24. Haiku Poem Twenty-Four: Giselle Vickers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twenty-fourth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Four: Giselle Vickers  
_**

**_Used to date Douglas  
_**

**_Controls an android army  
_**

**_Discovered Marcus  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do, let me know! See ya on the next poem!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who voted on my crossover story poll on my profile! The poll is now closed! Keep an eye out for the winning crossover story coming soon! :D **


	25. Haiku Poem Twenty-Five: Jake Chambers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twenty-fifth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Five: Jake Chambers  
_**

**_Asked Bree to the dance  
_**

**_Ended up going with Chase  
_**

**_What an awkward date!  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do, let me know! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	26. Haiku Poem Twenty-Six: Trent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twenty-sixth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Six: Trent  
_**

**_Former football jock  
_**

**_Who bullied Chase and Leo  
_**

**_Now turned principal  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do, let me know! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	27. Haiku Poem Twenty-Seven: Danielle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**A burst of inspiration finally came to me! Here's the twenty-seventh haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Seven: Danielle  
_**

**_Called Leo Lenny  
_**

**_Had asked Adam to the dance  
_**

**_Went with Chase instead  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem!  
**


	28. Haiku Poem Twenty-Eight: Kavan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**I'm back with another one! Here's the twenty-eighth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Eight: Kavan  
_**

**_Cute boy in gym class  
_**

**_Was hit by a basketball  
_**

**_Has a throbbing nose  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D  
**


	29. Haiku Poem Twenty-Nine: Edie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the twenty-ninth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Twenty-Nine: Edie  
_**

**_Donald's creation  
_**

**_Emoticon with one eye  
_**

**_Eddy's new girlfriend  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D  
**


	30. Haiku Poem Thirty: Gordo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Wow! I can't believe how far I've gotten on these haiku poems! We're on our thirtieth one already! I'm glad everyone likes them so far! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! Here's the thirtieth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty: Gordo  
_**

**_Leo's gym partner  
_**

**_For the Death Spiral Smackdown  
_**

**_Replaced by Adam  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D  
**


	31. Haiku Poem Thirty-One: Stephanie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-first haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-One: Stephanie  
_**

**_Is the cheer captain  
_**

**_Went to Bree's slumber party  
_**

**_Had been blown away  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D  
**

**NOTE: Thanks for everyone's reviews so far! We're currently at 119 reviews! Wow! I'm glad you like the poems! I've noticed some of you have reviewed and requested that I do a haiku for Janelle. I plan on doing one, but I haven't had any ideas or inspiration yet. I don't know what poem number Janelle will be, but I promise once I get some ideas, I'll make a haiku for that character right away! I'll also do a poem for Logan, who is another character readers have suggested, as soon as I get some ideas. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **


	32. Haiku Poem Thirty-Two: Ethan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-second haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Two: Ethan  
_**

**_Went to the school dance  
_**

**_Trapped in a spinning cyclone  
_**

**_Bree's decimal point  
_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D  
**


	33. Haiku Poem Thirty-Three: Grandma Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-third haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Three: Grandma Rose  
_**

**_Not fond of Janelle _**

**_Fought an exoskeleton_**

**_A victim of pranks _**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D **


	34. Haiku Poem Thirty-Four: Sabrina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-fourth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Four: Sabrina  
_**

**_First girl to like Chase _**

**_Asked him to be her partner_**

**_Caught in a Spike Fright_**

* * *

**As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D**

**NOTE: There's a new poll up on my profile! Vote for the AU story you'd like to read! Info and synopsis of stories are on my profile! If you're interested, check it out! I'd love some feedback! :) **


	35. Haiku Poem Thirty-Five: Janelle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-fifth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Five: Janelle  
_**

**_Is Leo's girlfriend  
_**

**_Likes comic-books and science  
_**

**_Froze in block of ice  
_**

* * *

**A lot of readers were requesting that I do a haiku poem on Janelle, so here you go! As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	36. Haiku Poem Thirty-Six: Daniel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Here's the thirty-sixth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Six: Daniel  
_**

**_A long lost brother  
_**

**_Can replicate bionics  
_**

**_Captured by Giselle  
_**

* * *

**And of course I had to do Daniel! He has actually become one of my favorite Lab Rats characters, among many others. It'd be awesome if we could see him again, maybe in the new crossover spin-off series. I don't know what's going to happen in Lab Rats: Elite Force, but I would love it if some of the characters from Mighty Med and Lab Rats made guest appearances in the show, especially Adam and Leo, since they aren't a part of it.  
**

**So, what did you think of the Vanishing? I thought it was awesome and definitely one of the best series finale of a Disney show that I have seen. I especially loved that Marcus made one last appearance, since I really thought he was gone for good until I saw Bionic Action Hero, which is still one of my favorite episodes from Season 4. The scenes with Douglas, Marcus, and Daniel were definitely one of my favorite parts of the finale though. I also loved that we got to see the lab again and Tasha and Perry made cameos. That was pretty awesome! The news about Tasha was pretty surprising though, wasn't it? I think it's kinda cool that Bree finally gets to have a sister though. I mean she's been wishing for one throughout the entire series. :P**

**Anyone excited for the spin-off crossover series, Lab Rats: Elite Force? I know some people aren't really happy about it (especially since Adam and Leo won't be in it) and don't expect it to be as awesome as Mighty Med and Lab Rats were, but I'm going to give it a chance. From what I've seen so far, it looks pretty cool! I'm pretty excited to watch the premiere on March 2nd, where we'll get to see Bree, Chase, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar on new epic adventures! Also, has anyone seen them in their new mission suits? Man, they look so epic in them! I seriously wish I looked as heroic as they did in those suits! Ah well, a girl can dream, am I right? :D **

**Sorry if I was rambling there for a while. I just had a lot to say about the series finale and upcoming spin-off series. As always, reviews are appreciated! If you have a suggestion for the next Lab Rats character I should do that hasn't already been done, let me know! Considering that Lab Rats is now over, I might be done with these haiku poems pretty soon, unless I choose to do any new characters in Lab Rats: Elite Force, but I'm going to leave that up to you readers. Anyways, see ya on the next poem! :)**


	37. Haiku Poem Thirty-Seven: Lexi and Tank

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-seventh haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Seven: Lexi and Tank  
_**

**_Sebastian's teammates  
_**

**_Defeated by the Lab Rats  
_**

**_Now locked up for good  
_**

* * *

**I already had done Sebastian, but forgot to do Lexi and Tank! Silly me! If there are any other Lab Rats characters that I've forgotten, be sure to let me know! I want to make sure I get everybody in this collection of haikus! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated and I'll see ya on the next poem! :)**

**Question Time!**

**Since the original Lab Rats is now over, I might be almost done with these haiku poems . . . unless I choose to do new characters from the spin-off series. So, what do you think? Should I create a haiku poem collection for any new characters from Lab Rats: Elite Force? If I do, it will be put in the newly added Elite Force archive! **

**And since Lab Rats and Mighty Med are now crossed over, should I create a haiku poem collection for the characters from Mighty Med? If I do, it will be added to the Mighty Med archive! You can either vote on the new poll on my profile or let me know your thoughts through the reviews! I would love some feedback on these questions! :D**


	38. Haiku Poem Thirty-Eight: Logan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-eighth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Eight: Logan  
_**

**_Leo's biggest fan  
_**

**_Teamed up with him and Taylor  
_**

**_First rescue mission  
_**

* * *

**And that was Logan from On the Edge! Hope you liked it! I feel like we're nearing the end here, but if there are any characters that I've missed, let me know! Also, the poll on my profile is still open, so head on over and vote if you haven't already done so! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	39. Haiku Poem Thirty-Nine: Dr Gao

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the thirty-ninth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Thirty-Nine: Dr. Gao  
_**

**_Evil scientist_**

**_Designed liquid bionics_**

**_Recruited by Krane_**

* * *

**And that was Dr. Gao from Space Colony! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	40. Haiku Poem Forty: Scott

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the fortieth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Forty: Scott  
_**

**_Tech Town manager_**

**_A strict and obnoxious boss_**

**_Hired Bree and Chase_**

* * *

**Shout-out to Stardust16 for suggesting Scott from Zip It! More suggestions are welcome! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	41. Haiku Poem Forty-One: Clayton Harrington

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the forty-first haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Forty-One: Clayton Harrington  
_**

**_Has corner locker_**

**_The spoiled rich kid next door_**

**_Makes his wallet talk_**

* * *

**And that was Clayton Harrington from Bionic 500! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	42. Haiku Poem Forty-Two: Pierce Harrington

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the forty-second haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Forty-Two: Pierce Harrington  
_**

**_Obnoxious rich jerk_**

**_Donald Davenport's neighbor_**

**_Lost the stock-car race_**

* * *

**And that was Pierce Harrington, Clayton's father, also from Bionic 500! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	43. Haiku Poem Forty-Three: Teddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the forty-third haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Forty-Three: Teddy  
_**

**_An evil virus_**

**_Who crashed Bree's slumber party_**

**_Was stopped by Leo_**

* * *

**Shout-out to TheUnknownBlock for suggesting Teddy, the virus that took over Eddy, from Night of the Living Virus! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	44. Haiku Poem Forty-Four: Beach Sheriff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the forty-fourth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Forty-Four: Beach Sheriff  
_**

**_Rides on a scooter_**

**_Put the Lab Rats in jail_**

**_Had their RV towed_**

* * *

**Shout-out to Guest for suggesting the beach sheriff from Dude, Where's My Lab? Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


	45. Haiku Poem Forty-Five: Kal Zar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's the forty-fifth haiku poem! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Haiku Poem Forty-Five: Kal Zar  
_**

**_A costumed fan-boy_**

**_Was locked up with the Lab Rats_**

**_Has a crush on Bree_**

* * *

**Shout-out to Anonlabratslover for suggesting Kal Zar from Alien Gladiators! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! See ya on the next poem! :D**


End file.
